You're All That We Need
by RJ Clevenger
Summary: Summary in side.
1. Summary

**You're All That We Need**

_Hey guys this is my new story I hope you like it, I do not own any of the twilight character's only the plot. I will have prereadiers before I post any of my chapters. Here is the summary so you have some kind of idea of what the story is about so pleasure reading I love reviews. Remember reviews = love so send me love. Edward, Bella, Rose, and Emmett point of view in this story._

It's been a long five years for my sister and I. Hello I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. My sister Rosalie and I are headed to Los Angela's California. Well us and our little girl's. Clara Jane Swan age 3 and Lillian Rose Swan age 3. Yeah are girls are the same age born on the same day it was weird how it all went down, but that's not the story I'm about to share with you. Anyways, we are now just boarded our flight in Seattle to head to Cali, we are leaving our home of Forks, Washington. A place we have called home all our lives. We have no family here anymore so it's for the best. Our ex-husbands were ass holes. We should have known with those two thick as thieves, they grew up together, so it was only right for them to cheat on their wives together. I bet your wondering who our ex-husbands are well I'll tell you. Royce King and Jacob Black, If you're wondering why our kids don't have their father's last name well the thing is they never wanted the girls so when we were divorced they signed over their rights and we made damn sure that there was no way they could renig on that deal. So we are now going to live with our dad in Cali. He is going to help us get on our feet and get a place. Let me tell you. Daddy wasn't to please to hear that his little girls were miss treated. So when we are finally in the air those two were going to get a visit from one of dad's old police buddy's from Seattle. Now dad isn't in the line of duty anymore. He retired 10 years ago and headed to LA to be an agent for actors. Let me tell you after 10 years dad is filthy rich and one of the most sought after agents you'll ever know. Hell even Brad Pitt dropped his agent for our dad. He is also supplying us with jobs. Dad seems to go through assistants like water and just recently fired one so he is going to hire us. Saying your two heads together is better than the nimrods here. Dad's great. So now we are getting ready to take off so I will close for now hope you'll enjoy our story that we have to tell.

_We'll I hope you like the summary. Leave me love and I'll try to get my chapters up quick. Chapter one to be posted tomorrow. _

_Love, Rosey_


	2. Chapter 1: California

_Here ya'll go chapter 1, I wanna say a special thanks to JA Mash, Marie, Sher and other's for their prereading for me and all the suggestions._

_I want to say Thanks to JA Mash for her helpful changes. _

_*I do not own the Twilight Characters JUST THE PLOT!*_

_Happy Reading :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: California<strong>

**_BPOV:_**

**It's been a long flight with two fidgety three-year-olds, but we have finally touched down in Cali. We grab our carry-on bags and the kids and head off the plane.**

**Since dad booked our flight we flew in first class, because he always likes to go overboard.**

**He always says to us _"Nothing's too good for my girls you two deserve the best now darn it and I'm going to give it to you." _Got to love ol' dad.**

**We get off the plane and walk quickly through LAX to baggage claim where we see him waiting for us with a huge smile on his face. Lily and CJ spot him right away and take off running toward him, all the while Rose and I are calling after them 'to not run' and 'to wait for us'. Of Course they don't listen and run smack dab into their Papa, giggling the whole way.**

**"My beautiful grandbabies," Dad laughs, as he hoists the girls on each of his hips.**

**Rose looks at me and I shake my head chuckling at their little nonsense.**

**"Dad you're looking as good as ever how have you been?" Rose asks dad, "I'm good, Sue is keeping me well fed. As for work well, work is keeping me busy, as always. By the way Girl's a couple of my clients are very anxious to meet you and these sweet baby girls you've got here."**

**Dad had that familiar look in his eye and I knew exactly what he was up too. I cocked an eyebrow in his direction only to receive a sly smile in return.**

**"Dad we don't need you to play match maker, we just got divorced. Please let us have time to get back on out feet."**

**"But?" He protested. I gave him a stern look. "Fine, Fine whatever you say my little princess."**

**He always does this.**

**I let out a sigh and grab mine and CJ's luggage off the conveyer belt while Rose followed in suit. We had sent our other stuff ahead of time. We were planning on staying in dad's guest house till we had enough money saved up to buy us our own place. We decided that it would be better to stay together.**

**Our only friend here is Alice, and we have been friends with her since we were kids coming out every summer to be with dad.**

**See our parents have been divorced since I was 3 and Rose was 4. Dad just couldn't deal with our mother any more. All she ever did was stay out late and sleep in all day.**

**Rosie and I have been taking care of ourselves since we were little, with dad working on the police force at all hours being that he was chief and all. Dad moved out and stayed with Grandma Swan. He stayed until I was 14, when he was able to retire. He never wanted that job anyways, he only took it because of Grandpa Swan.**

**When he retired he set off to Cali to do his dream job. Being a talent agent to the stars. Go figure, right?**

**When I was 16 mom took Rosie and I to Grandma Swan's for the weekend and never came back.**

**Since dad had lots of police connections, he had them searching for her. They found her in Florida high on meth. Dad nearly flipped a lid when he found out where she was and what she was doing. He immediately took her to court had her parental rights demolished and a restraining in place. She couldn't come near me or my sister after that, in fact, she couldn't come to Washington or California.**

**Dad had it set up where he had joint custody of us along with Grandma Swan. Since we were still in school and dad was new at his job being an agent, he was on call all the time and he didn't want us to be alone.**

**When I was 18 and Rose 19, we met Royce and Jacob.**

**It went downhill from there now, at the age of 24 and 25, we were mothers and divorcees.**

**We walk out of the airport to dad's black SUV, and we loaded our luggage in the back, heading off to his place.**

**When we get there we take our things to the guest house and tell dad that we would be in for dinner since it was nearly that time anyways and the girls are tired and hungry.**

**We unpack quickly go to dad's for a nice dinner and then head off to bed.**

**Tomorrow will be the first full day being in LA, and we have much to do.**

**I tuck CJ in and kiss her forehead, before I head off to bed myself. Completely exhausted, I turn out my light and fall fast asleep.**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks For Reading More Up Dates Soon. Please Send Me Love I really would like to hear you opinion. <em>

_Love, Rosey_


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

_Hey everyone I'm back with Chapter 2, I want to thank my Beta TinaCullen Love you much girly, thanks for the help. I don't own The characters just the plot thanks for reading. Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: First Day<strong>

_**BPOV**_

**"Wait. What?" I asked looking at Dad confused. He smiled back at me nodding his head. "Yup, you two start today, now I don't expect you at the office till noon so you both better be ready."**

**Huh. I didn't think we would be starting so soon but ok? I look over at Rose and she had the same shocked expression as me.**

**"Well dad that's great, but I don't think that gives us enough time to find a daycare for the girls and get them register." Rose says. "Oh nonsense girl's Leah and I would love to watch the girl's, you don't need to pay for over pricey daycare when you have free child care here at home." Sue said to us.**

**She was the greatest woman ever! She may have not been out birth mother but she was the best mother anyone could ever ask for. Even our little sister Leah who was now 16. Let's not forget our baby brother Seth who was 9. They were only our half siblings but we wouldn't trade them for anything, Sue either. They were the greatest family we had.**

**"Well I guess that's ok, we don't want to burden you. If it gets to be too much just let us know." I say to Sue who is currently entertaining the girls with ideas of what they will do this summer. "Oh hush Bella; my sweet little grandbabies will never be too much for their Granny, Will you girls?" They both shook their heads excited about what they are going to do.**

**"Well then it's settled I'll see you girls in the office at noon." Dad said finishing the last of his coffee. Then getting up to head out the door briefcase in hand.**

**"Well, Bella let's get go get ready its 10:30 now so by the time we are done it will be time to leave and get to dad's office on time." Rose said getting up and taking her plate and cup putting them in the sink and heading out the kitchen door to our place.**

**I followed behind her to get ready in my room. By the time I was showered, dressed and ready to go it was 11:25. Rose was waiting for me by the door and we went out to the car dad had bought us it was a 2011 Audi SUV Q5, it was a nice car and dad being dad had to get us the best of the best. We climbed in and headed off to the office which was only 20 minutes away.**

**We pulled up at 11:45 just like expected. We got out and walked into the office and straight to the elevator to the top floor. We stepped off the elevator and walked to the end of the hall to dad's office. I knock on the door and hear a soft "Come-In" from the other side of the door.**

**We walk in and I was nearly knocked over by the site before my eyes by the looks of Rose she was the same way. There sitting before me was the most gorges man I have ever seen in my life and I knew who he was. He was Edward Cullen and his brother Emmett Cullen was sitting right next to him. I heard a light clear of someone's throat. It was dad of course.**

**"Well girls I would like for you to meet Edward and Emmett Cullen, Edward Emmett meet my girls, Rosalie and Bella Swan." They turned to us and stood up.**

**"Hi I'm Bella; it's a pleasure to meet you both." I said extending my hand out. Edward shook my hand first. I felt a jolt of what felt like electricity shoot through my hand the moment our skin made contact. In shock I pulled my hand back and extended it to Emmett.**

**"I'm Rosalie; it's to meet you both. I prefer to go by Rose though it's a little easier." Rose said with a giggle as she shook Emmett's hand after me. Whoa Rose giggle I have never heard her giggle before. I just looked at her strangely for a minute. Then looked back at dad who was still writing something at his desk.**

**I could feel Edward's eyes on me; I was trying my best not to look at him. I don't know what his deal is or why he keeps staring but he does and it's a little weird.**

**Finally dad gets up and comes over to where we are all standing. "Well girls your first job is to be assisting the Cullen's here today. They have a few shoots at the studio, then a photo shoot and interview with people magazine." He said to us with a nod. We both nodded in return.**

**"Alright girls here is their file and schedule for the next few months, be sure to put them in your PDA's and your phone's. I just gave you those new Droid's and they will be able to help you with all of their appointments. Also as you put things in your phones it gives you direction's to the places where you will be." Dad said and handed us our paper work and the new PDA's.**

**"Any questions?" Dad asks us.**

**"No I think we are good here, Bella and I know our way around paper work and what to do while being an assistant that's what we went to school for after all." Rose said to dad with a smile.**

**"Well alright girl's the car and driver is waiting for you four down stairs, I'll see you two later tonight." He said and gave Rose and me a kiss on the cheek and held the door open for us to go out.**

**Today was going to be a long day. If Edward keeps staring at me like that I may have to find out what his problem is.**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, Chapter 3 to come soon, I'm thinking about doing it in a Rosalie point of view on this little meeting here. Reviews = Love so send me love.<em>

_Also, I have posted on my profile the link to my photo-bucket where I have posted their car, and outfits for this work day. Will be posting more soon.  
><em>

_Thanks Rosey_


	4. Chapter 3: Whoa

****_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I had a little mishap on Monday, I dropped my dishwasher door on my foot and ended up in the ER, the foot's not broken just bruised real bad on the inside. _

_So here is chapter 3. I want to thank my beta Tina Cullen~ and my two lovely friends who I introduced in this chapter Sorena and Sandy I love you guys hope you enjoy your part's in my story._

_Oh I do not own twilight or the characters just the plot.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Whoa<strong>

_**RPOV**_

**I had no idea what I would be walking into today at my father's office. It just seemed like any other day to me. Bella and I got ready as usual, headed to work and got to dad's office in time.**

**The only thing different this time was the sexy hunk of man sitting in one of the chair's in front of my father's desk. He may have been the sexiest man on the planet. He had the cutest little dimples on his cheeks whenever he would smile. For some reason it reminded me of Lilly, how when she has the biggest genuine smile on her face she gets these little dimples in her cheeks.**

**That snapped me out of my ravine. I mean seriously, I am a mother, one of the top of my class from college, very professional and I'm standing here in my father's office ogling the eye candy in front of me.**  
><strong>Shit! I'm doing it again. This time I straighten up and listen to what my father is saying which isn't easy since my mind is wandering again.<strong>

**Damn it! I'll have to find out from Bella what the hell he is talking about.**  
><strong>Dad hands us a few files and a PDA each, explaining how to program all the appointment's and how the droid he got us will give us directions if we ever need it. Blah, Blah, Blah is all I hear because my eyes are focused on that hot piece of ass I'm only standing inches from.<strong>  
><strong>I search his features of his face. He may be the only man that has ever looked so young and yet so mature at the same time. Now what was his name, hmmmmmm oh I remember it was Emmett, Emmett Cullen what a name for such a specimen.<strong>

**As I searched his face trying to store all his features to memory. The moment I looked up to his eyes hoping to find them on my father only to be proven wrong. My eyes locked with his, Ice blue's meeting his baby blues. I have no idea what is wrong with me, I cannot look away. It's like something is pulling me in I don't know what but there is no way that I will be able to ignore this man like I did all the other's. There is just something about him that is pulling me in and I don't know what it is.**

**He gives the most beautiful toothy smile that makes my insides melt. I smile in return and look back to my father who has finished speaking and had giving Bella a kiss on the cheek and is now giving me a kiss too.**  
><strong>Bella and I walked side by side back down the hall and to the elevator. We let the Cullen's in first then follow in to stand in the front.<strong>

**I feel eyes on my ass I know they are there. I look at Bella and she nods so I nod back. Knowing that the head nod was our secret code for bathroom ASAP we need to talk.**

**The elevator dings at lobby level and we file off. I stop and look at the guys schedule to see where we were needed and what time we had to be there. They had a photo shoot that afternoon but didn't need to be there for another two hours.**

**I turn to them and say, "Bella and I have not had lunch yet and you guys don't need to be at your afternoon photo shoot for another two hours. What we were wondering is would you like to join us for a bite to eat before we head to the shoot?"**

**Edward and Emmett looked at each other with a head nod they turned back to us. "Sure we'd love that, we haven't had lunch and as a matter of fact we know this very nice Italian restaurant that is ten minutes for the shoot and only fifteen from here." Emmett said with a huge breathtaking smile. Cue swoon.**  
><strong>"Alright sound's perfect, let's get on the road!" Bella said, "ROSE!" "Huh? What?" "We are ready to go." "Oh yeah" I giggled. Oops just got busted by my sister and probably Edward and Emmett for ogling Emmett.<strong>

**Fuck My LIFE.**

**We head out the main doors and right to the limo; Edward gave the driver the name of the restaurant that I didn't quite catch it. Bella and I took the seat with our back to the driver while Emmett and Edward took the opposite seat.**  
><strong>Just then my phone vibrated from an incoming text, it was Bella of course.<strong>

_Dude what is wrong with u?  
>~*CJ'S MOMMY*~<br>Girl I wish I knew, all Ik is that every time I look Emmett I kind of get lost.  
>~*LILLY'S MOMMY*~<br>IK what u mean every time I look Edward & he smiles that sexy crooked smile I just melt. The only thing is, he keeps staring me I can feel his eye's on me all times & I can't figure him out, cause when I look him he always has an unreadable expression on his face it's so weird. UK  
>~*CJ'S MOMMY*~<br>Yeah, I have seen him staring u It's kind of creepy. We just need 2 watch ourselves with these 2, we were hurt once I don't think we would be able 2 live through that again.  
>~*LILLY'S MOMMY*~<br>Yeah I know what you're saying; wall's up and heart protected sister!  
>~*CJ'S MOMMY*~<em>

**Just then I feel the car come to a stop and I put my phone away as does Bella, we have been staring down at our phone's the whole 15 minute drive, hopefully they won't catch on that we were texting each other. Bella and I have had years of practice texting each other and be able to not let anyone know that we were talking to one another while in the same room.**

**I look up at Bella and I give her a short nod to let her know that it was time to get out. She nodded in return and we both looked over at Edward and Emmett. Oh man do I wish we hadn't.**

**They had this look of annoyance on their face.**  
><strong>"Um, is there a problem?" I ask them. "Yeah there is a problem; you know it's rude to stay on your phone doing only god knows what while you are in a vehicle with someone else." Edward sneered.<strong>

**"Well we are sorry to be wasting your precious time, but we have to have everything on your schedules in our PDA'S, as well as all other important information, such as contact number's address's and such. It's not like you know us anyways so there would be no point in trying to carry on a conversation with you." Bella said. I could tell she was getting pissed so I reach over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it to let her know she needed to calm down. She immediately relaxed only just a little though.**

**"Come on man, I told you this wouldn't be worth our time. Let's just go eat lunch we don't even have to sit with them." Emmett said to his brother in an annoyed tone.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**BPOV**  
><strong>We got out of the car before the douche brother's, yeah that's what I started calling them. How dare they sit there and talk to us like that.<strong>

**Rose and I walked up to the hostess at the restaurant, "Welcome to La Bella Italia, how many?" "Just the two of us we would like a window seat if that is possible?" Rose asked, "Of course ladies just follow me, Gentlemen I will be with you in just a second we are a little shorthanded this afternoon." The hostess finished the last of her sentence to the Cullen's.**

**We follow her to a table in front of the restaurant it was a nice spot with a lovely view of the city. We took our seats and she handed us a menu. "Alright ladies my name is Sandy, I'm the hostess. Your waitress will be by here soon." She said, "Thank you" we said in unison then giggled. "Oh Sandy, will you kindly sit those gentleman that were behind us at the door far away from our table?" Rose asked her with her award winning smile.**

**She could get anyone to day anything with that smile; even a small child will do her will with that smile. I just shook my head and chuckled a little. Sandy just smiled in return with a nod and walked back to the front entrance.**

**Just then a woman walked up to our table she seemed lovely. "Hello ladies, my name is Sorena and I will be your waitress for the afternoon, what can I get you two lovely ladies a drink?" "I will have a sweet tea" I said to her and she turned to look at Rose, "I'll have the same please." "Alright I'll have that right out to you. I will give you a few more minutes to decide what you would like." Sorena said and with that she turned and walked away.**

**"Well I know what I'm getting, I am getting the lasagna." Rose said as she closed her menu. "I'm getting the same with a salad to start." I said to her. She just laughed at me and shook her head a little more. "Can you believe the nerve of those two? I mean come on they just meet us for one thing and for two we are the assistant's! They acted like we were on a date or something." Rose said with a irritated look on her face.**

**"I know what you mean Rosie. I mean come on what did they have on their mind that we would be drooling all over them like some two bit whores that usually drool over them. I don't think so." I said to her.**  
><strong>Just then the waitress came back with our drinks and had a strange look on her face. "What's wrong Sorena?" Rose asked.<strong>

**"Well I just had the strangest encounter with the Cullen brother's that I have never had to deal with, they are usually so courteous and polite I wonder who pissed in their cheerio's today?" Sorena said. Rose started busting a gut right there till I kicked her under the table and she straightened up.**

**"Well, Sorena we would be the ones that 'pissed' in their cheerios so to speak, you see we are their new assistant's our father, Charlie Swan is their agent and since he has been taking on more and more clientele this year he ask us to be their assistant's." Rose stopped for a breath and I picked up and finished the rest of what she was saying.**

**"So on the way over here, which is only a fifteen minute drive from the office. We were programming our PDA's with all their appointment date and time's. We did not look up from our PDA's the whole fifteen minutes." I stopped for a breath only to have Rose finish the story.**

**"So they got pissed off at us like it was some kind of date we were all going on instead of just grabbing lunch before work. I mean come on we just met them." Rose finished what she was saying and looked back up to Sorena.**

**"Wow that's awful! They should not have been so rude to you ladies. Especially if you are Mr. Swan's daughters, they know how Mr. Swan is if he is pissed off. They were all here with your father when he got the call about the two of you. By the way I am so very sorry about what happened." We looked at her confused and waited for her to continue.**

**"You're probably wondering how I know huh?" we nodded our heads. "Well, I'm Sue's niece and she is more like my mother than an aunt. She had told me about what was going on when I went over there the day after Charlie was here."**

**I looked at Rose and she just shrugged, I did the same and looked up at Sorena, "That's fine hun, we think of Sue as our mother as well." She got a big smile on her face. "So are you ready to order?" She asked. Rose and I looked at each other nodded and said "We'll have the lasagna and a salad to start with ranch dressing." We said together and laughed. Sorena laughed as well and told us she would be back.**

**"I think we may have a great friendship there with that girl." I said to Rose and she smiled and nodded at me. The next chore would be to get through the photo shoot and then tell dad how rude their favorite clients were to his little princesses.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me Love:<strong>

**Love, Rosey  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: PhotoShoot

****_Hi all, sorry it took awhile to get this up, I had a misshape last Monday, I dropped my dishwasher door on my foot, had to go to the ER thank God its not broke just bruised real bad._

_This has not been beta'd my beta had computer issues and I didn't want to keep ya'll waiting. Enjoy  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Photo-shoot:<strong>

_**BPOV**_

We finished our lunch and we chatted with Sorena and Sandy a little bit before it was time to go, we got the girl's number's before we had left so that we could stay in touch. They were great girls and would be fun to hang out with and go to the clubs with.

We got to the limo and had to wait for the brother's to join us, and then we were off to the photo-shoot. The whole ride was filled with silence only the sounds of Rose and I typing away on our PDA's and the scraping of pen's a crossed papers. We finally pulled up at the park; it was an outside photo-shoot, which would be nice since it was a beautiful day.

We walked over to the location of where the tent was set up for the photographer's things. I was walking while texting, not a good idea btw when I ran into someone same. I heard a squeal and looked up and was meet with the pixie face of my best friend since I was a small child. I squealed and the Rose squealed. Well then, we heard a disgruntled grunt from behind us and I knew exactly who it was, annoyed at the person behind us. We straightened up and I looked Alice over she looked amazing and stylish as always.

"What are you doing here Ali; we are supposed to meet up tonight a midnight sun." I said without stopping to breathe. She just smiled at me.

"I know that silly, I am here helping my younger sister with her photo-shoot, I didn't know that I was you guys coming here. Wait why are you guys here?" Alice asked us.

"Well dad gave us our first clients today. The Cullen brother's and let me tell you it hasn't been great." Rose said with a sideways glance at the brother's in question. "Yeah it's their photo-shoot is why we are here. We are their new assistants. Wait a minute your sister who is your sister?" I asked her with a curious look.

"Oh well she is my step sister, dad got remarried a few years ago and a sister came with the package, oh here she comes now." Alice said with giddiness about her. I looked up to where she was looking and saw this beautiful woman walking toward us; she could be Rose's twin.

When she reached us Alice introduced us to her. "Bella, Rose I would like for you to meet my sister Kristina Lutz. Kristina this is Bella and Rose the girl's I'm always telling you about." "Oh yes, Bella, Rose it is so good to finally meet you and put a face to the names. I wasn't expecting to see you guys till tonight, Alice was going to drag me along and we all know how she can be very persuasive." Kristina laughed.

"Wait your Kristina Lutz the world famous photographer who is married to that hunk of man meat actor Kellan Lutz?" Rose asked her with a hint of awe flickering in her eyes. "Why yes that is me, and I will tell you this, it's not too bad to be married to that man, all I had to do was knock on slut one her ass and the bitches stay at bay" Kristina giggled, Wow she was just like Rose this girl was going to be an excellent addition to our group of friends.

"Well girl's it was good to meet you how about we get this show on the road and then we can get out of here grab some dinner and then head out to a club." Kristina said with a smile.

She called the douche brothers over to where she had the camera set up and set right to work. God Edward was so good at doing his photo-shoot; if only he wasn't such an arrogant prick I might actually like him.

After about two hours at the photo-shoot Kristina was done. She set to work on picking stuff up to get loaded back into her truck, I saw a few guys come around and help take stuff down.

That's when I heard Kristina yelling at someone. When we turned and looked in her direction she was yelling at Edward and Emmett. I turned back to Alice and Rose. "I wonder what that is about?" Rose asked.

"There is no telling they must have said or done something to make her that enraged, we'll ask her later at the club that way the Cullen's aren't around to know we asked." Alice said to us with a knowing look in her eyes.

We finished wrapping up everything at the photo-shoot and loaded back up in the limo and headed back to the office.

When we arrived we all headed up to dad's office. Dad was waiting for us he called the Cullen's into his office and asked up to go down to the break room and get him some coffee.

XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOO

_EPOV_

I was sitting at home in my kitchen with a cup of coffee trying to figure out where today went wrong everything was great even meeting the Swan sister's finally after all this time of Charlie talking about them and his grandchildren.

Bella was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen something about her just pulled me in. When I shook her hand it was like a shock of electricity shot up my arm and through my whole body. I think she felt it too because she jerked her hand back and shook Emmett's hand.

I didn't really pay much attention to Charlie as he spoke. I was too busy trying to figure out why this woman has me feeling the way I do.

Then disaster happened in the car ride to the restaurant. They just kept on their phones and PDA's. Em and I tried everything to get their attention, but nothing was working. Finally the car had stopped and I had to open my big mouth and be an asshole.

The way Bella looked at me with anger in her eye's I don't think I would ever want anyone to look at me that way. So we went into the restaurant and ate lunch completely ignored the waitress who is always so nice to us. After lunch the ride to the photo-shot was in silence.

That's where Em and I screwed up. After we were done shooting we were standing off to the side talking about Bella and Rose, not anything good either. When out of nowhere the photographer Kristina came and was yelling at us for being cocky jerks and that we should have more respect for the two women who are our assistants and had the life they had.

I felt like such the asshole for what I had said to them and being very disrespectful to a woman. I knew the situation they went through, but because my ego was bruised from being ignored in which no woman would ignore me they are usually throwing themselves at me and Em.

Then we made it back to the office. When Charlie called us in his office and closed his door when he turned to look at us we knew he was livid.

"How dare you two disrespect my daughters today, what in the God's name has gotten into the two of you? Just because they were on their phone's and PDA's on the car ride to the restaurant for lunch that it gives you two pin heads the right to be disrespectful to them. Even if they weren't my children and it was someone else I sent as your assistants, they are new to the job and trade they have a responsibility's to this company and with them programing all their devices so that you two idiots are not late for anything, does not give you two the right to be so cold to them. What the hell has gotten into you two? You know what I don't want to know just get out of my office I am very disappointed in you two right now. Oh and you two better have a damn good apology ready for Bella and Rosalie before you walk into this building tomorrow. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Charlie said.

All we could do was nod our heads and get out of his door before he tore us two more new ones. I have never seen Charlie so mad in the entire time we had him as an agent. We looked up to Charlie as a father figure in our careers.

So that is what I am currently doing. Trying to think of what I am going to say to Bella and Rosalie in the morning that is an acceptable apology.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. Leave me some love.<em>

_Love Rosey_


	6. Chapter 5: Night Out With The Girl's

_Sorry it took so long to update had a little writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_*DISCLAIMER* SM OWNS TWILIGHT NOT ME I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A night out with the girl's:<strong>

_**BPOV**_

Rose and I were getting ready for our night out with Alice and Kristina. We were meeting up at club Twilight. So to make it even better we invited Sorena and Sandy to join us. It was another great way to get to know Sorena since she was Sue's niece.

We were in the guest house finishing up while the girls were at their pa and granny's house. We finished up and went over to the rent's place to say good night to the girls, dad said he had to talk to us about something before we left. We already had the discussion early at his office about the Cullen's. It was fortunate for us that Kristina had called him after we left the photo-shoot and let him know what happened.

We walk in the kitchen door at dads and he was waiting for us at the kitchen table. "Girls have a seat for a minute." We walked over to the table and sat down. "Well I wanted to let you girls know that I called my limo to drive you girls tonight. I want you to have fun tonight since it's been so long since you had a good time with your friends. No argument's the limo is out front wait for you. Now go say goodnight to the girl's they are in the living room with Sue."

We got up and walked around the table to give dad a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks daddy you're the best." Rose and I said at the same time. We walked into the living room and saw the girls in their PJ's while Sue set up the DVD player for the girl's movie night.

"Alright girl's we are headed out now so we want you two to be on your best behavior we will see you tomorrow." Rose said, "Now come give us a hug and kiss girls." I said. The girls jumped up from their pallets in the floor and ran over to us each giving us a hug and a kiss.

I turned to Sue and thanked her again for watching the girls in which she replied that it was nothing and that she and dad loved to spend a little time with the girls just the four of them.

With that we headed out the front door and to the limo which was waiting for us. We gave the driver the address to Alice's, Sorena's and Sandy's place. Kristina was going to get ready with Alice so we were going to pick them up at the same place.

We pulled up at Alice's place first since she was closest to us. Kristina climbed in first followed by Alice. When she got in she gave me that look I know so well. "Don't ask Ali, blame dad he said that we did not need to worry about a DD and that he wanted us to have fun." I said to her. "Good ole daddy Charlie nothing is ever too good for his girls." She said with a giggle. In which it cause us all to laugh.

We made small talk while we headed to Sorena's house. I had received a text from her on our way here saying that Sandy was at her house so we only had to make one more stop.

We arrived at club twilight thirty minutes after we left our house. The club was packed but since we were Swan's we were always let in. We climbed out of the limo and walked to the front of the line and the bouncer let us right in.

The girl's and I walked to the bar placed our order then went to our favorite table. We sat down, Rose on my left, Alice on my right, Kristina on her right, Sorena on Kristina's right and Sandy, on Sorena's right. Oh goodness thinking like that nearly gave me a headache.

As we sat and enjoyed each other I finally got the balls to ask Kristina about what happen at the photo-shoot today and why she yelled at the Cullen's.

"So Kristina" she cut me off "Call me Tina all my other friends do and I now consider you guys my friends." She smiled at me. "Well Tina, what was that about at the end of the photo-shoot today when you started to yell at the Cullen's?" I asked while everyone else looked at here wanting to know the same thing I did.

"Well was packing my gear away when I heard the brothers talking, I caught most of what they were saying and they were talking about you and Rose here and they said something about you guy's being up tight and rude by being on your phones and PDA's the whole way to the shoot and how that you guys were bitches, and how they shouldn't even try to waste their time." She stopped for a breath and to take a sip from her drink. I was livid at this point how dare they think they are god's gift to woman, assholes I tell ya.

Tina then continued where she left off, "So I walk up to them and told them that they should be damn ashamed of themselves for talking that way about two of the most loveliest woman I have ever meet and that they knew as well as the rest of us what you both have been through." "I said that I don't know where they got the idea that they were god's gift to woman just because hoe's throw their skanky ass's them on a regular bases that it didn't mean everyone was like that." "I also told them that I would be calling Charlie about what they had said." She finished with a laugh in which we all joined in.

"Thanks so much Tina that means a lot to Bell's and I that we have someone to stick up for us." Rose said. "It was my pleasure it was about time someone put those boy's in their rightful place." Tina said with a wicked smile.

We finished our drinks and went to the dance floor. After dancing nonstop for three whole songs we head off to the bar. We each place our drink order with the bar tender and turned to look out at the crowd.

That's when I saw one of the second sexiest actor's on my list. Edward being the first but shhhh don't tell anyone that. "Look their girl's its Robert Pattinson." I said excitedly. "Oh yea he comes here all the time doesn't he Alice?" Tina turned to her sister. "Oh yeah he does it's so said, ever since Tina's wedding six months ago he's been lost it seems." Alice said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Wait what happen at your wedding Tina?" Rose had asked. "Well our adopted sister Rosey came in for my wedding she was here for a whole month before the wedding. I had introduced Rob and Rosey two days after she had gotten here and they were in separable. He was head over heels in love with her. It was love at first sight. For the both of them, though she has never confessed that to him, to Ali and I though she did, It was my bachelorette party, I knew she was so into him so I did what I did best and got her drunk." Tina had said with a smile. "So what happen then?" Sorena asked.

"Well Rosey has been my best friend since pre-school, so when she is harboring feelings for someone I knew and when we were younger I could get it out of her with no problem, but when we hit seventeen it got harder and harder to get answer's from her. Well we got drunk together on her eighteenth birthday and that's when she started to get chatty." Tina laughed at her memory of her best friend.

"So at my bachelorette party I got her drunk and she spilled the beans to everyone in this very club, six months ago it was Voltori. I never let her live it down but I promised to never tell him, that it was here secret to tell not mine." She had finished with a sad smile.

"Well what happen why is he always here and so sad?" Sandy had asked. I almost forgot she was here she was so quiet. "Well Rob told her his feelings and it scared her. I wasn't here for her to talk to it was after I had left for a week long honey moon. Alice said she has found her in her room at my house crying." Tina looked to her sister to finish.

"It was a sight to see her in such a state like that. Rosey was so outgoing and very spirited much like Tina and myself except she is not as bad as we are." Ali paused and took a drink. She swallowed the last little bit and signaled the bar tender for another then she continued her story.

"When I had found her crying like that I immediately thought that something bad had happened and Rob had dumped her, so I walked over to her and wrapped her up in my arms. I asked her what was wrong when she finally calmed down she told me that Rob loved her and I was happy, but then she said she was confused because she was still engaged to that asshole back in Seattle, and thought she may still love him. I had forgotten all about him. Rosey had asked for Tina but I knew she was on a plan and could talk. So Rosey had decided to go back to Seattle the next day and see what would happen." She finished and took a drink of the newly filled glass that was in front of her.

"By the time I had returned from my honeymoon Ali hadn't heard from her that entire week. I tried calling with no answer. Ali and I finally got fed up after two days and took off to Seattle to find her." Tina said then took another drink.

"When we got there we found her she had moved out and was living closer to her job. What she told us was a shock. Apparently her fiancé was not expecting her so soon and when she got home she found him in bed with his ex-girlfriend. She kicked both their asses and then left." Alice said with a giggle.

Wow this girl had gone through so much. Hey wait I know a Rosey from Seattle. "Hey Tina, your adopted sister wouldn't happen to be Rose-Mary Masen would it?" I asked her. She turned and looked at me with a raised eye brow. "Yeah that's her, do you know her?" Tina had asked.

I smiled at her and said, "Yeah I do she would babysit CJ and Lily for Rose and I when we would go to work during the day. We knew what had happen with her fiancé but we never knew what happen when she came here for your wedding. All we knew was that she was going to her sister's wedding in L.A."

"That and she acted different after she split from that asshole. It was almost as if she left part of herself here." Rose had said. "She did leave part of herself her Rose, it was her heart and she left it with that man over there sitting in that empty booth." Alice had said with a sad smile.

"But there is good news and that boy right there will get the unexpected gift of his life" Tina had nearly screamed. "What do you mean?" I had asked. "Well today is Wednesday right?" We all nodded. "Well early Saturday morning she will be on the nine o'clock plane on her way here, she will get here at about noon and she is staying permanently, so I have set up to have a barbeque and I am personally inviting all of you, Kell has already invited Rob, It was hard to do but he finally agreed to come." Tina had said with so much excitement.

"He won't be expecting a thing. OOOOOHHHH I like the way you think Tina." Rose laughed. "Ok ok guy's enough of the heavy now let's get our drunk on and partyyyyyyy!" We all downed our drinks ordered shots and downed them then ran out on to the dance floor hand and hand.

This may not have been what I was expecting to happen but I love how my life is turning for the better. I love my little girl, my parents and my sister and our new friends as well as our old ones. This will be and interesting ride. Now if Rose and I can find the perfect man we would be set.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoined this chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think.<em>

LOVE ROSEY


	7. AN

_**Hey everyone, I am just wanting some opinions on the next chapter. Should I make this next chapter with the Cullen brother's apologizing or should I skip ahead?**_

_**I know some have wanted longer chapters. I can't promise anything. I write when inspired by something or when the next chapter hits me in a dream. Some chapters may be longer than other's. I always try to gets at least 2,000 words in each chapter. **_

_**I love all of the review's from all of you. So if anyone has any ideas of what to do for the next chapter let me know I love to get opinion's. When I get a good idea for this next chapter I will start writing. I know how I want it to go but I'm not sure if I want to have the Cullen's apologizing to the girl's in this next chapter or skip it all together.**_

_**Thanks for your time,**_

_**Love Rosey.**_


	8. Chapter 6: Party and Apologies

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight characters just the plot.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Party and Apologies<span>

"Ugh! Remind me next time we get together or throw any type of party. TO NOT LET ALICE HELP!" Kristina all but screamed toward her sister as we all sit on the lawn chairs relaxing after a day of over shopping and running around like a bunch of chickens with our heads cut off. Alice just kept on with what she was doing with the strand of lights. It's a day time party so I don't know why she has lights.

"Oh I will so remind you next time any of us doing anything remotely like a party. We will need to do everything in private and keep it away from the pixie tornado." Rose said as the rest of us laughed at the add on to Alice's nickname. We have been calling her that all day. She either doesn't hear us or chooses not to. In which I'll say is the latter.

There is only thirty minutes before Rosey's plain lands and then an added hour for her to get here. Kellan left an hour ago the head to the airport. She had no idea we were throwing her a welcome home party nor did she know that Rob would be here I am so excited to finally see one of my best friends again I have missed her so. In these past few days I can tell that Kristina has missed her sister/best friend even more than me. Who could blame her, they grew up together. Kristina's and Alice's parents adopted Rosey when they were fifteen, and then when their parents divorces when Kristina and Rosey were seventeen. Kristina and Alice chose to stay with their father. Rosey didn't have a choice in that mater she was forced to go.

Now after five years the girl's will finally be whole again when their sister returns home for good. I guess that's why Alice is going nutty about this party she has missed her sister as well.

I came back to reality when I hit that thought and turned to the other girl's. Kristina had gone to help Alice. "Hey guy's why don't we let up on Alice a little. You know she hasn't livid in the same state or town as Kristina and Alice in five years. I don't know about you but if it happen to Rose and I. I would probably be doing the same thing." They thought about it a moment and nodded their heads.

"Well were not getting much done just sitting here like a bump on a log lets go help the twister get this work finished we only have an hour before she arrives." Rose had said to us. We all agreed and went to find something to do.

About 30 minutes later we were all up stairs getting ready for the party, guest was already arriving. Jasper, Paul and Seth were down stairs greeting everyone and showing them to the back yard. Seth and Paul are Sorena's and Sandy's fiancés. Sorena and Seth were so cute together. I wouldn't pick anyone else in the world for my cousin those to are perfect together and Paul he just completes Sandy so well they are like on person when they are together. I hope that I will have that one day.

"Oh, Rose Bella, I forgot to tell you. I found out last minute that Edward and Emmett will be here. I know I know, I didn't know they would be here till Kell called when he left the airport with Rosey. It will be fine I promise. Kell told them that they had to be on their best behavior or else they wouldn't be invited to any friend get together when you two are with us." Kristina said to us with a little look of hesitation and hope.

"It's fine Kristina hun, we are over there little retardness from the other day. Though they still haven't apologized for their behavior. We are over it. We will be the grown-ups in this situation. I promise there will be no trouble." Rose said to her with a kind and trusting smile. I loved that about my sister. Even though she can be a total bitch when she wants to. The best thing is that you can trust her words. Kristina smiled in return as she headed for the door.

"Alright girl's it show time, Rosey will be here in approximately 15 minutes. All the guest are here including the man that hold's are sister's heart. Let's get this show started." Alice said with such delight on her face.

We all filed out of the room and headed for the stairs. Everyone was gathering in the back yard the music was playing. Everyone was talking to one another having a good time. Rose and I spotted Edward and Emmett right a way. We looked at each other with a knowing look. We both felt it every time we seen or are in the same proximity of them. Our hearts skip a beat and our whole body comes alive like it want's us to get closer to them. God I hope I was right about my first impression on Edward. That he really is a sweet and caring guy like my dad always says he is.

I look to my left and notice Kristina talking to Rob so I go over to her knowing full well that Rosey will be here any minute. "Oh Rob, I'd like you to meet one of my best friends Bella, Bella this is Rob." Kristina say's. I reach out and shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rob." "It's a pleasure to meet you to Bella, there is something so familiar about you, I just can't place it." Rob say's to me.

"Well of course she looks familiar to you Rob she is your agent's daughter." Kristina says with a laugh. Realization crosses Rob's face. "Oh so you're the daughter Charlie is talking about, you and what was her name Oh yes Rosalie." Rob said, just as Rose walked up. "You called?" She said with a smile. "Yes dear sister, this is Rob." I said to her as she shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Rosalie, Your father tells all his clients about you, your sister and your daughters." "Well Rob it is a pleasure to meet you as well and call me Rose, Rosalie is to formal. That sounds like our father, I tell you he is worse than a woman when it come's to gossiping." We all laughed and nodded our heads in agreement.

We didn't notice that Kristina had slipped off. By the time I spotted her she was coming out of the back door with Rosey by her side. I gently elbowed Rose to get her attention. She looked where I was look and got the same huge smile I had. We both looked at Rob who was currently entreating the children. We had brought the girl's along Alice was bring her son's so we thought it would be a good idea for them to play together. Jackson and Monroe are the same age as CJ and Lily.

Kristina, Alice and Rosey walked over to the DJ booth and Kristina grabbed the mic. She tapped on it to get everyone's attention. Except for Rob who was having way to much fun with the kids. He'd make a great father one day.

"Hey everyone we are so glad you could come to our get together. I would like to let everyone know that this is a welcome home party for my sister Rosey Masen." Kristina said, As everyone gave a round of applause the name is what got Rob's attention. Rose and I watched as he walked past us and made his way through the crowd surrounding Rosey, Kristina and Alice. We followed his path we wanted to see what would happen and hear what was said.

We made it to the front of the crowd just as Rob did. "Rosey?" Rob said to her, with a look of disbelief, relief that his love has returned to him. When he said her name Rosey looked up to him and smiled with the tears streaming down her face. She ran to him and embraced him he held on to her as though she would disappear.

"You came back to me my love." Rob said to her as he held her face in his hands and wiped the tears that streamed down her face with his thumbs. There was so much love shining in both of there eyes as they gazed at each other. I quickly looked around the crowd and notices all the woman leaning on to their men with tears streaming down their faces as the watched the couple who had been reunited.

I turned my gaze back to Rob and Rosey. "I would always return to you Rob my love. My heart is with you its where home is for me." Rosey said to him. He smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen and leaned down and kissed his love. Everyone erupted into to cheers and hoots and hollers' at the two.

Just then Alice spoke into the mic. "This song is for my sister and her love. Rosey honey this song is so you." She smiled at her sister and nodded at the DJ who played the song. As I stood there with my sister as Christina Perry's son A Thousand Years played, we watched all the couples gather on the dance floor that was placed outside with Rob and Rosey in the middle of them. They looked like they were in their own little world.

"Bella?" Rose said, I looked at her and she had that look I know so well. The one I carry with me when I see someone in love and looking so happy. "I know sister I hope we will have that one day soon." I said to her. "I hope so to Bella, there is only one person I want, I just hope he comes around soon." she said with a sad smile.

I knew all to well who she was talking about, Emmett. She felt the same about him as I did Edward. Just as I thought of them they were standing in front of us. "Rose I know I am an idiot and it will probably take me a long time to get you to trust me again. I am so sorry for what myself and brother had said to you and your sister. I am begging for your forgiveness, because when I see you and am near you if feel as though I want to take you in my arms and protect you for the rest of my life. I am so sorry Rosalie Swan. Will you forgive me?" He ask with a look of serenity and honesty. Rose looked at me hesitant and I nodded with a smile of my own for my sister.

"Emmett I forgive you, but you ever do anything that stupid ever again I will cut your ball's off and put them in a jar over my fire mantel." Rose said with a look that would cut a strong man down to the ground. "You have my word Rose, Will you dance with me?" He asked with his hand stretched toward her in which she took with a smile. He took her to the dance floor and started to dance.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call to me, I looked up into his eyes and just hoped he would be a sincere as his brother. "I am so sorry for what Em and I had said to you and Rose, I will take ever last breath I have to try and make it up to you. I can't be without you anymore Bella. Its like I need you near me to breath properly. Like you are my reason for living. You make me want to get up in the morning. Just to see your face put's a hope in my heart that one day you will be mine. I didn't want to say this so early, but Bella I am falling in love with you. I know its crazy and we have just meet only a few days ago, but I feel as though I have know you my whole life. I will get down on my knees go to the end of the world. Whatever it takes for you to forgive me." As I looked into his eye's I could see that that every word he spoke to me was the truth and so sincere and full of love. All I could do was nod my head.

Edward breathed out a sigh in which it actually looked like he was holding his breath. "Would you dance with me love?" he asked with hope. When he called me love it made my heart flip flop. "Yes Edward I would love to dance with you." I said with a smile and took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor. I could never ask for anything better. Now all I had to do was introduce him to CJ.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you read I did have the apology in this chapter because it is the foundation of the girl's love for the boy's, what did you think of Rob and Rosey? To cute huh?<em>_ Oh I now have a group page on facebook where you can see what other stories I am writing, see when I update a new chapter and just talk with other readers and myself as well as share with me some ideas for chapter._

Until Next Time.

Love, Rosey

P.S. here is the link to my group page. .com/groups/roseysfanficwritings/


	9. Chapter 7: Meeting The Little Girl

_Hey guy's Sorry it took so long to update, I hope you are pleased with this chapter, It has been beta'd by my good friend TheMissMod, She did and amazing job for me. As you all know TinaLutz was my beta but she is now in the process of writing her own story, so I let her focus on her work and I got a new beta for mine. Thanks TheMissMod you did and amazing job._

_*Disclaimer* I do not own anything of twilight S.M. does I just own the plot.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting The Little Girl<strong>

**EPOV**

**I sat here with all the guys as we watched the women socialize and the children play. There was this one little girl - I had yet to see her face but from the back she was a mini version of Bella.**

**As if she heard me think her name, Bella and some of the other women came over to sit with the men. Bella sat to my left, my brother was on my right and Rose sat to his right. "So Bella, Rose, will Rosey and I be able to take the girls out this weekend? I know I have become close to them over the last few weeks and I am sure Rosey is missing those two dearly. That's all I've heard the last few weeks - Aunt Rosey this and Aunt Rosey took us here! We would really like to take them out for the weekend." Rob asked my Bella.**

"**Of course Rob, that will be fine with me and I'm sure it will be fine with Bella as well." Rose said, while Bella nodded her head. "Are you guys sure though? I mean, you just got reunited. I don't want the girls to take up your reconnecting time..." Bella replied.**

"**Don't worry about us Bells, we can have all the reconnection time we want over the next five nights. We'll pick up the girls from Charlie's Friday night, as I'm sure you girls will have plans." Rosey winked. If she was thinking what I think she was thinking, I **_**know**_** Bella will have plans next Friday.**

"**Oh Bella, has Edward met little Clara?" Rob asked.**

** "No he hasn't. Why?"**

** "Do you mind if I introduce them?" **

**"No, not at all Rob, I'm sure she would love that."**

** So now was the time that I got to meet little Clara. Rob got up and walked toward the children, picked up a little brown-haired girl and came over to me.**

"**Clara, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. He knows Aunt Rosey and your mom too. His name is Edward." Rob sat down in the chair next to mine with the little girl perched on his knee. This little girl was beyond gorgeous, just like her mother. She had dark mahogany hair, big chocolate brown eyes and a smile that would go on for days. Something inside of me was pulling at this child to bring her close to me and to protect her. Something beyond my control wanted this little girl to be my daughter.**

**I made no move to reach out to her, only to sit up a little stick my hand out and say, "Hello Clara, are you having a good time?" **

**She reached out and shook my hand, biting her lip, something I have seen her mother do while working. **

"**I am having a very good time, Edward. It's nice to meet you." Clara said to me and then jumped down from Rob's lap, crawling into mine. That was where she sat for the remainder of the afternoon, and by the time people started leaving she was asleep in my arms. All I wanted to do was keep her there.**

"**Here Edward, let me take her up to one of Kristina's spare rooms to put her down." Bella smiled. As I leaned forward to hand her over. Clara wrapped her tiny fist in my shirt and whimpered a little. "I'll just carry her up if you don't mind?"Bella nodded her head and smiled warmly at me. I hadn't seen such a warm smile since the day I met her.**

**As I followed Bella up the stairs to one of the bedrooms, all I could think of was how much I didn't want to let this little girl go. Or her mother. My heart was aching at the thought of never seeing them again.**

**I laid Clara down on the bed in the room Bella led me to, tucked the blankets in around her and kissed her on the head before I left her side. **

**She mumbled something in her sleep that sounded like 'I love you daddy', and it made my heart swell. I thought to myself, **_**in time, sweet girl, in time.**_** As I followed Bella back downstairs, I knew I had to do everything I could to make those girls mine.**

* * *

><p><em>I know girl's this one is short, but I really didn't want the meeting to go on forever. What did you think about this chapter, I didn't really intend for Clara to call Edward daddy, but once I got into writing it came out and seemed fit. I hope you loved it please leave me some love, OH I know there are birthday's coming, so let me know who has birthdays I would like to dedicate a chapter to my dear readers. Remember reviews = Love so send me love.<em>**  
><strong>

_Love Rosey  
><em>


	10. Chapter 8: Realization

_Hey everyone, Sorry its been so long to update on this story. I have had a bad case of writers block, but here we are now back and going with the flow. I hope you like the new chapter._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED THAT'S ALL THE FABULOUS WORK OF SM. I OWN THE PLOT._

_I like to say thank you to all my readers for sticking with me. Oh and if I get sidetracked again about up dating feel free to PM me to kick me in the butt. ;)_

_I want to say a big thank you to my lovely beta **flamingpen18. **I am so thankful that she decided to take on the job of being my beta this far into the story. Your amazing girly. ;) See you at the bottom._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Realization<strong>

BPOV:

Everyone said that my daughter had a knack for knowing things; that she was just extremely special that way. I knew that it was starting to turn out to be true. When I told her we were moving out here to Cali, with PaPa and Gramma Sue, she said that it would be better for us out here and that she was happy about the move. Well, she didn't tell me that like that. She is only three and can barley pronounce her words correctly.

Even earlier today, when we were getting read to come over here to Kristina and Kellan's, she told her cousin Lily that she would meet her daddy today. I never said a word, thinking that she was just playing a game with Lily. But after hearing her tell Edward that she loved him and called him daddy in the process, I knew she wasn't playing a game.

I turned my back to the door quickly, so that Edward wouldn't notice that I had heard Clara say that she loved him and called him daddy.

"She's out like a light," Edward said to me a few minutes later. He closed the door behind him as we head down stairs. When we entered the living room, Kris, Rose, Alice and Rosey are no where to be seen. Kell must have noticed me looking for them, because he grinned at me and pointed to the kitchen. I simply nodded my head and walked out of the living room.

I could hear giggling come from the kitchen and when I turned the corner Kris was the first one to notice me. Apparently, by the look on my face, she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You look like someone kicked your dog or something." she asked, which caught the attention of the others in the room, especially my sister. She immediately set down her glass and came over to me, as I dropped myself in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Bells? Honey, what's wrong? You are starting to scare me," Rose said with a look of concern evident on her face. "She...She…Love….daddy?" was the only thing I could get out. "Bella, sweetie, what are you trying to say, hun? Take a deep breath and then try to talk," Rosey said as she came closer to us. So I did that. I took a deep breath, exhaling through my nose. I did this a couple of times before I was sure I was calm.

"Alright, now that you've calmed down, honey, tell us slowly what you were trying to say before," Alice said. She had her eyebrows furrowed with worry and a frown playing at her lips.

I nodded my head, took another deep breath and let it out with a _whoosh._ "C.J. She just told Edward that she loved him and called him 'daddy'," I told them in a rush. I heard a collective gasp from everyone in the room and looked up at everyone; they are all wearing the same shocked expression.

"Are you sure you heard her right, Bell?" Rose asked me with concern and worry written all over her face. I nodded my head. We sat quietly for a moment, and before I knew it, I was speaking again.

"I thought she was just playing earlier. You know with Lily, but now I know she was only speaking the truth, my child knows things way beyond her years," I tell them, still in complete and utter shock, trying to take in all the things that my daughter has ever foretold that came true.

"Wait? What do you mean, Bella? That you thought she was just playing earlier?" Kristina asked me, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Earlier today, before we came here, C.J. was talking to Lily and I overheard her tell Lily that she was going to meet her daddy today. I thought she was just playing some game with Lily. When she called him daddy and said she loved him, I knew with everything in me that she was speaking the only thing that she knew was the truth." I said, finally coming out of my shocked stupor. I came to the realization that everything my grandmother told me about my little girl was true, and that what ever special gift that ran in the woman of my family was actually true and living in my daughter.

Another thing hit me too, and hit me hard. And that was that I was in love with Edward. The moment I laid eyes on him, I was in love. Normally I don't believe in love at first site, but the words from my long-passed grandmother rang high in my ears, _"love can hit you any time and anywhere, you could know the person all your life or have just met them. The love of a soul mate knows no time limits or how long you've known someone."_ She had told me that six months before I filed for divorce and three months before she had passed away. She knew that C.J.'s father wasn't the love of my life and knew that my soul mate was out there somewhere, and that he would be all that Clara Jane and I ever needed.

As I came back to awareness, I noticed that everyone who was around me was now heading out the backdoor, to the patio. I wondered why they all just up and left me, when I felt him. I felt him before I saw him, and then I knew even more so that my grandmother's words from so long ago were true.

I turned and looked at him. His beautiful eyes shined with happiness, sadness, nervousness, and something else that I couldn't quite read before it was gone.

"Bella, um, can we talk for a moment please?"

* * *

><p><em>Well there you have it. I know I know cliff hanger. Don't shoot me next chapter will be good promise.<em>

_If you are not already there here is the link to my facebook group: groups / roseysfanficwritings /_

_just remove the spaces and put in . _

_Don't forget to leave me some love. ;-)_


	11. Chapter 9: Love hurts when you don't kno

_Here it is my lovely's the new chapter for You're All That We Need I hope y'all enjoy it._

_Thanks so much to all my readers for staying with me. I love y'all so much._

_Thank you my beta _**flamingpen18 **you are awesome as always. See y'all at the bottom.__

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Love hurts when you don't know that it's there.<strong>

**BPOV:**

_8 weeks later:_

"Bella, honey, are you still with us?" Alice asked me, waving her hand in front of my face and successfully pulling me from my thoughts. I had zoned out again, thinking of Edward and all the confusion I had for him.

"Huh? What? Oh, ah yeah, I'm here. Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, hoping that they wouldn't grill me. We were at our weekly girl's lunch. We started this the week after Rosey got here and was settled in at Rob's place. Yup, they're living together. Rob decided that six months apart was long enough for him, and he asked Rosey to live with him. She accepted, agreeing wholeheartedly that those six months apart was long enough.

I looked around at my best friends, who took a quick minute to look at each other. I knew I had been zoning out a lot these last eight weeks, and my hopes that they would not catch on were dwindling down to nothing as I looked at each of their faces. BUSTED!

"Bell's, honey, that's the third time you've spaced out today, and you've spaced before these last eight weeks. Is something going on with you?" Tina asked me. I sighed. I knew deep down this was coming, but I had hoped that they had not caught on to what was going on yet. I hoped that I could hide it until I could make sense of what was going on, before I would open up to them, but I guess I was wrong on that.

"Um, yeah, sorry, I have loads on my mind right now. I'm sorry that I have been horrible company these last few weeks." I stop, not sure how to continue or if I want to.

"You might as well tell us what's been in your mind, hun. You never know. We may be able to help you," Rosey said with a stern, yet concerned, look on her face.

"OK, here's the thing. It's Edward, guys. After the conversation he and I had at your barbeque, Tina, you know that one where he tells me that he loves Clara like she is his daughter, and that he wants to spend more time with here." I stop to take a moment to breath. "Well, he has been doing that with her and doing amazing with her." I stop again to collect my thoughts, so they come out the way I want them to and not a big fat mess that I feel coming on.

"That's wonderful, honey, but what's the problem?" Sorena asks for everyone.

"The problem is me. I don't know how to explain it, but every time he comes to get Clara and I see them together, my heart does wild and crazy things from just seeing the love they have for each other. To Clara, that is her daddy, blood or not, and the same goes for Edward." I stop for a moment, when I feel something deep within my heart tug, and I finally realize what it is.

"I'm in love with him," I say completely amazed as I look around at all my girls. They all have big grins on their faces.

"What?" I say in confusion.

"It's about damn time!" they all yell out.

"What are you guys talking about?" I question them.

"Bella, honey, we've know you have been in love with him from the very beginning. We have seen the way you look at him and how you seem to space out whenever his name is mentioned," Mom _(Sue)_ says to me.

"That's right, sweetheart. Even the guys have noticed. Rob was just telling me the other night how much he thought you two were meant for each other," Rosey tells me with a beautiful smile gracing her face. She is the greatest ever. I'm so glad she is out of that situation and got to come home to her sister's.

"Well, we will let you think on that. It's time for us to head out and head home. Bella, sweetie, don't overthink this. You will do something stupid and regretful if you do," Rose says and kisses my cheek along with the rest of the girls and walks out my front door.

I sit and think about all the things the girls and I talked about. I love him with everything that I am and come tomorrow, when he drops off CJ, I am going to tell him how I feel. It will take everything in my to do so, and I hope he feels the same.

* * *

><p>Well what did y'all think? love it hate it? Let me Know. Yeah Shortness is my curse with these recent updates hoping to fix that soon.<p>

Reviews=Love

***RPC***


End file.
